Series of the dragon riders
by GlaxeySkyGlim
Summary: it is a series of one shots of things of thing such as hiccstrid hurt comfort romance friendship and all of that and i take ideas of of reviews
1. snoggletog pranksters

**Hey guys as promised i am starting a one shot fanfiction on this hope you enjoy and review if you want your one shot to be the next one by the way just to give you a heads up i will choose others but my favorite types are romance/hurt-comfort**

 **Summary:It's snoggletog,and this year Ruffnut and Tuffnut are planning on pranking the rest of the gang for a present,but what happens when all the pranks have gone to far and the rest off the gangs have a present for them.**

 **Characters Main:Ruffnut Tuffnut**

 **TYPE:Humor/friendship**

It was snoggletog time of year again everyone loved it,but no one loved it more then the twins,you see most people give presents of weapons in hats,what the twins are planning to gift this year is a whole lot more then people are gonna expect.

…

"So Ruffnut when are we gonna begin our little prank fest"Tuffnut asked

"Now"the female twin replied

"Sweet"the male twin Cackled evilly clapping his hand together,and rubbing them back and forth.

...

The twins finished planning on what to do to snoutlout first,and started to creep into his house through the bathroom they finished entering Ruffnut stuck the picture of a scrawny weaker looking verison of Snoutlout on the mirror.

Both of them couldn't help,but chuckle at what was going to happen when he woke up.

"I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up"Ruffnut whispered still with a glimpse of chuckle in her voice

"Me to"he whispered back

They back out of the bathroom walking backwards like the ones in the movies when they had just crept in,but the opposite took the first step out the window,but collapsed when his second foot hit the rim of the window,and tumbled out.

He started wincing in pain,and silent screaming the words"I AM HURT,I AM VERY MUCH HURT!".All Ruffnut could do was stand there and laugh at her idiotic brother.

They heard footsteps coming towards the door so Ruffnut scurried out,and just in time to before Snotlout came in kissing his biceps,while doing so it made the twins wanna hurl,but they couldn't,not yet,not until they saw the look on his face when he stared at himself in the mirror.

Couple of seconds later after making out with his biceps he looked in the mirror and the look on his face was pure paled,and his mouth hit the floor,his eyes went huge,even bigger than a lemurs.

Snoutlout heard the chuckling from outside his window,and knew all too well that it was the twins doing.

"I'll get you Ruffnut,and Tuffnut"he bellowed angrily

The twins were sprinting away laughing like crazy,they had been laughing so much that they had to grip their sides to stop the pain.

"Th...That...was...hi...hilarious"Ruffnut exclaimed panting like heck

"I...I..know...di...did...you..see...his...fa...face"The male twin asked doing a fake expression of what Snoutlout looked like.

"Alright time to put faze two into action"Ruffnut declared

"Hay Ruff"He cried

"What"She questioned

"Do you even know what faze means"He asked

"No,but I hear Hiccup say it alot when coming up with a plan"She replied

"Oh yeah alright time to put the faze two into action"He declared

"You ruined it"She stated

"Your face ruined it"He barked back

"Ahhh Tuff we have the same face"She stated

"Oh right my bad"He huffed

...

They stole I mean borrowed the recipe of Yaknog from Astrid,and made some of entered the forge where their next victim was.

"Hi Hiccup"Ruff greeted with a little bit of giggling in her voice

"uhhh...hi"He greeted back not as enthusiastic,but weirded out

"We brought you a drink because we thought you would be thirsty while working"She explained

Ruff put the yaknog on the desk for him to drink,he grabbed it,and gulped it down in one swallow ,and Tuffnut couldn't help,but smirk knowing that something was going to happen.

A couple of seconds later Hiccup's gut started to grumble,he started to clutch his gut,and next thing they know he was out the door making the sounds.

"Blahhhh,Owhhh,Blahhhh"

He came back walking in still clutching his gut,but with one hand,and the other wiping the puke away from his mouth.

"what was in that thing"He questioned

"Oh just the usual,you know,yak spit,dragonscals,stale bread,dirt,dragon poo,lizard tails,feathers,and a hint of the ever so lovely..Mildews yellow teeth"She finishes trying to sound as motionless as possible,but she couldn't hold it in any longer,and neither could Tuff,they both started laughing like a pack of hyenas,but a couple of seconds later Ruff let out a very un lady like snort.

His face turned greener than before,and the twins had only little time to escape what was coming. He bent down,and almost puked all over their shoes,but they dodged it in just a fragment of a second. The twins had to get out of there now,so they sprinted off going to their next victim,but not without hearing Hiccups words.

"Curse you Ruff,and Tuff I vow I will get you guys back"He called,but to sick to chase after them

...

Finally they made it to Astrids house,without being heard they ever so slowly climbed through the front porches window of Atrids house[the reason why they are able to get in through windows is because they have no glass there just holes in a house pretty much],and went up stairs to her room[The reason why Hiccup was up is because he is always up early]and opened the door just enough for them to fit through Ruff went in first and Tuff went next,but he was tripped by Astrids axe was in the doorway,which Ruff saw,but he didn't.

Astrid snapped up with a jolt,the twins thinking they were dead stood there waiting for a bruising,but nothing came all they could hear was"In...Intrudes",and then something hitting blankets[What do you know Astrid sleep fights]They turn around to see Astrid sleeping in her bed just like before.

They gripped the axe,and grabbed the pink paint they bought along with them,and started to paint it pink,and making it look girlier by every left through the door but without thinking slammed it shut waking the girl as they started to walk do stairs to make no noise they heard screaming.

"RUFF!,TUFF! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY!"She screamed

The door bursted open the twins turned around to see a very peeved looking Astrid,holding he now new pink axe only one word come out of their mouths.

"OH CRAP"They screamed in sink

The bolted down stairs with a Astrid high on their tails swing her axe like a madman well woman,and straight after they got down stairs they kicked down the door and ran even faster,But Astrid was still right behind them.

"Where's the holiday cheer"Ruff asked

"I DON'T KNOW,HOW ABOUT YOU COME HERE AND FIND OUT"She screamed

"No thanks,I'd like to keep my head thank you"Ruff called back

…

After a fifteen minute chase they finally lost Astrid,and arrived at their next victims house climbing through another window they went to fishlegs room,and got out a fishing rod,and a cooked turkey on the end of it.

They tossed the turkey just in front of the bed,Fishlegs nose started to twitch then he sat up,but still a sleep and started sniffing the air,but sat there for a bit trying to confirm what the smell was,just giving the twins enough time to reach the middle of the village with the fishing rod in hand.

Fishlegs started to sniff the ground,and follow the smell on all fours,and as he was doing that the twins started reeling in the Turkey Fishlegs following suit.

As the fishing rod was done reeling,there was Fishlegs on all fours now eating the turkey as he was done eating he farted and woke him self up.

As he looked around he heard people laughing at him,and started to look down to notice he was still only in his he crossed his arms over his legs,and started to walk away with a very red blushing on his face from embarrassment muttering under his breath.

" I'll get you back,just you wait"

…

They made it back to their final victim Toothless was sound asleep with his tail over his face,and his wings tucked over him like a blanket . Tuff pulled the Bells out of his vest,and tied them to Toothless's tail and rang it once.

The dragon woke up in shock,From hearing a sound that it hadn't heard stood on all fours,and started to walk towards the twins,but when he walked his tail started to make a dinging sound he stopped,and started to walk again and the dining began started growling,and turned around to his tail now trying to catch it while having to run around in circles doing it.

"Awww"They both said in sink again

They just started to walk around the village,and started admiring the decorations.

…

"Quite"Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs,to stop the bickering between Fishlegs,and Snoutlout.

"Now we all want revenge on the twins,but we need to come up with a good plan-"

He was cut off by Astrid stepping forward and talking.

"I got one"She answered

…

They were walking to the dragon stables when they were ambushed with a pile of Dragon dung on the head,and another,and another,they keep coming until they were buried alive in it. they poked their heads out of the crap and they saw Astrid and the rest of they gang holding shovels,even the dragons.

"How's that for a Snoggletog present"Astrid teased

"Awesome"Both replied

"Good,so I hope you guys learnt you lesson"She asked

"We sure did"Ruff answered big smirk on her face

"Yeah we did,we learnt that we are gonna have to add this as one of our pranks next year"Tuff added"Yeah"Ruff agreed,and slapped hands with her brother.

"NO!"They all shouted

 **I hope you enjoyed this one shot and there will be plenty more since I am on holiday and put some ideas in the review if you want the next one to be your one shot**

 **Rules**

 **Only ranting up to T no M**

 **It can be any type of one shot just as long as it fits into a one shot**

 **Any genre gonna say for a heads up my favorite types are Romance/hurt-comfort/Humor**


	2. Maybe I should stay lonely

**Tittle:Maybe I should stay lonely**

 **Summary:Hiccup and the gang are doing tricks by the cliffs and notice there is some one sown there so they see who it is he only remembers his name and how he got offered him to stay the night,at this he notices how weird some of hiccup's friends are.**

 **Genre:Humor**

 **Rating:K**

 **Characters Main:Eret,Hiccup**

 **Suggested by:GuardianDragon98**

 **############################################################################################**

Eret's POV

I felt something poking my side I shuffle a little,but the light was beaming on my eyes so I would have to get up.I then started to hear voices one sounding female.

"Can we please keep him"The female's voice begged,then a slightly higher female voice chimed in.

"We can't just keep him ,He's a human"She barked

"But why"She asked still begging

"Cause we all know what happens when you like a guy,remember last time"She stated

"I only set fire to a house"She defended

"Then that one house you set fire to,lit up the other houses,and we had amendials fire early,you muttonhead"She said stating the obvious

I blink my eyes open to find a pair of big blue ones staring right back

"AHHHH!"I yell out of shock and it was that same female voice that yelled back screaming as well.

"See Ruff I warned you not to look to close,because your ugly face would scare him"A male voice mocked

The female then ran up to him and gave him one swift fist to the face,then they started tackling each were four boys,and two girls I think cause the other one tackling the girl looked like a girl so I might be wrong,but he sounded like a male to me,and now it got me thinking to why female has got male in it.

As there were fighting they kept flinging insults at each other,as I started to stand I heard some,But my body felt like it had been out for days.

"Your face is ugly"

"Nah ah"

"Ah ha"

"Nah ah"

"Ah ha"

"Nah ah"

"Ah ha"

"Nah ah"

"Will you all shut up"The other blonde female screamed

"You both have the same face,so your both ugly"she explained

"HAY!"They both said in unison sounding offended,although they know it's true

"Where am I?"I questioned waiting for an answer

"Oh!..this is Dragon's Edge,and you are..?"A male with a groggy voice asks

"Eret"I reply

"Where are you from"."I...ahhh...I don' ."

"Oh.O-okay that' 's fine you can stay with us for a night"I stare at him in disbelief I probably have been sitting here for day with an unknown past and this dude just offers me a place to stay for the night this guy must really have trust in people.

"I'm Hiccup,and this is my gang"He says holding his arm out and pointing to each and everyone of them Now introducing them one by one.

"That's Astrid,Snoutlout,Fishlegs,Tuffnut and-"He was cut short as the blonde one that was looking at me when I woke up come though and crushed me in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm Ruffnut,but you can call me"She bends down a little to whisper in my ear"Your wife"I shudder at the one little I have made up my mind I am staying away from her.

The other blonde came over and started to unclench me from the crazy one whose fingernails were digging into my back."I'm so sorry she only gets clingy if she likes you".

After I was unclenched from the death grip of that psycho path.A black thing appeared from behind the auburn haired boy and it's head popped up from over his was a dragon and not just any dragon it was a-"

"NIGHTFURY"I scream in terra jumping behind the chubby blond one as a shield ducking my head waiting for my fate,but nothing happened...all I could hear was the auburn haired boy saying easy bud.

Taking a glance over the chubby blonde boy's shoulder and saw the auburn haired boy talking to the dragon and the dragon making cooing sounds.

"It' ok Toothless is completely harmless"Mentioned Hiccup,WAIT HOLD UP TOOTHLESS IS THE DRAGON!

"And just incase your wondering yes Toothless is a dragon"

"Can you at least tell us how you got here"

"I was shipwrecked,Damn Scauldron never saw it Coming"I answered

"Ok Now my turn to question,Why is a Nightfury here,on the ground being kind and not killing us"

"Easy we train dragons"

"Ok good enough for me now what did you say about staying the night"

…

Something is poking at my sides again,this is getting irritating especially when I am comfy so instead of spending me sweet as time getting up my eyes shot open to come face to face with those blue eyes again.

"Hey babe"The blonde says with a hint of mischief in her eyes

"Ahhhh"I scream running out the door into the forest not taking any I was running I heard her say something.

"I like mine a little runny".She comments while chasing after me.

 **##############################################################**

 **LOL hope you like and I would like reviews in here so I can chose some to add to the story must fit in a one shot otherwise fine.**


End file.
